I Dreamed A Dream
by montypython203
Summary: Post Doomsday. Rose thinks about the dreams she had when she was with the Doctor, and how they were shattered. Songfic. Now in fanvid form on YouTube.


Title: I Dreamed A Dream 

_Rating: K_

_Summary: Post Doomsday. Rose thinks about the dreams she had with the Doctor, and how they are now shattered. Songfic to I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song I Dreamed A Dream._

_Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. As a matter of fact, I have been swamped by schoolwork, which means that my updates on here will be extremely slow. However, I thought I'd better just post this little songfic to keep your spirits up. We sang I Dreamed a Dream at Presentation Day this year, and I almost cried thinking about how it related to Doctor Who. As well as this fic, I'm planning on doing a fanvid to it in the not-too-distant future._

I Dreamed A Dream 

Rose lay in bed in her parallel universe.

_One year_, she thought miserably. _One year since I've been trapped in this Hell._ Of course, it wasn't all bad. She had her mum, her parallel dad, and her baby brother. But the one person who she wanted, _needed_, was a whole universe away. She sighed, and thought about everything that had happened leading up to that fateful day.

There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting

She remembered when she was little, and how she was so ignorant of the world's problems. She was so innocent back then, without a care in the world.

_There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting_

And then she had met the Doctor, and he had introduced her to a whole new world, a whole new life. She had held his hand, and together, they would explore new planets and new times, together.

_There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

And then came that day – the day that she died.

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living

Her life with the Doctor had been so good up until then. Sure, she'd seen death and danger, but being with the Doctor and doing the things they did gave her a purpose in life.

_I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

Foolishly, she had expected it to last forever. Even after meeting Sarah Jane, even after being left for Reinette, she had promised the Doctor to be with him forever.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

She used to be so full of life when she was with the Doctor. He taught her to stand up for herself and to fight for what she believed in.

_  
And dreams were made and used and wasted_

They never did make it to Barcelona. All the places they'd planned to go to, and they never got the chance.

_There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

But still, they'd gone out and done everything they could do. They'd thrown themselves into any situation without fear or worry.

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder_

Then, in the form of Daleks and Cybermen, her world came crashing down.

_As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame_

And suddenly, everything that had mattered to her was gone. All her hopes, all her dreams, vanished in the blink of an eye. And it hurt.

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder

Rose thought of New Earth, when they lay in the apple grass together. The Doctor had been so thrilled at the thought of bringing Rose to this new world, and more importantly, of being there with her.

_He took my childhood in his stride_

The gap between 19 and 900 was too big for Rose to comprehend. And yet, it didn't seem to matter to the Doctor. To him, they were equals.

_But he was gone when autumn came_

But none of that mattered anymore, because he was gone.

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together_

And yet, Rose couldn't help thinking in the back of her mind that there was a chance that he'd come back to her. That somehow, he'd find a way back through the Void and he'd take her away again, back where she belonged.

_But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

But then there was the rest of her mind, telling her to stop fantasising about something that could never happen.

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living_

So different now from what it seemed 

She'd thought during her travels with the Doctor that she'd escaped the rat race. But now not only was she back where she started, but her heart was broken beyond repair. And each day as she woke up, she was reminded that she was spending another day without him.

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

**Fin**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review, my inbox is looking dangerously empty._


End file.
